Straying Heart
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: Mary's worried about the return of Francis' past love. Bash wants to reassure her, but he ends up saying a little more than he should have. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey guys, you guessed it. It's Vengeance here again with yet another Reign fic. I hoe you enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign.**

There was a clear chill in the air as Bash walked out of the castle. It was a sure sign that the seasons were changing, before too long there would be snow on the ground and soon it would be Christmas. The whole castle would be decorated with springs of holly and there would be a giant tree.

With the thought of the tree, Sebastian decided he would take a walk around the grounds, perhaps take a little stroll about the lake. It had been a while since he had taken some time to real just walk alone and allow himself to think. So much had happened lately, with Mary's arrival, Tomas' schemes and now, Olivia's return. Next thing you know and Jesus would be rising from the grave to dine with him.

As he neared the woods, Bash noticed a figure sitting near the small pond on the forest edge. As he moved closer, he realized it was Mary sitting there, her hands in her lap, she appeared to be holding something, her head was down, her hair obscuring his view of her face, though from her posture, he would wager that she was concentrated one whatever she was looking at.

He hesitated a moment, freezing to look at his younger brother's fiancée. It took him a few moments, but eventually he set his mind and folded his arms behind his back, walking the rest of the way to stand next to Mary who still hadn't noticed his presence. He took the time to look at her hands, wanting to see what it was that had her so focused. A small white rock was held there, it was smoothed, almost polished looking.

"You look lonely," Bash finally spoke, announcing his presence. Mary's head came up to look at him slowly. When she realized it was Bash who was standing next to her, she shifted, pushing her shoulder back and straightening her back out.

"Bash," said Mary, her voice almost wistful. She added nothing else, only turning to look at the pond, her fingers continuing to fiddle with the pebble.

"What' bothering you, your Grace?" Bash asked in a teasing tone as he moved to sit next to her on the bench she was occupying. He watched as she tensed slightly, proving he had struck a nerve.

"What makes you think there is something wrong?" asked Mary, turning to look him dead in the eye.

"You insult me Mary; surely you don't think I wouldn't notice?" Bash asked her, returning her stare, not a single hint that he planned to back down. Mary seemed to have understood his stubbornness because she let out a long exhale and slumped her shoulder a little, she reminded him of Atlas, carrying the weight of the heavens on her shoulders.

"I'm worried about what Olivia returning will mean for the alliance. Francis is already reluctant to marry me," Mary didn't see any point in holding back from Bash. She was sure he already knew most of what she said from Francis. It was no secret that Francis would only marry her should he believe it the best option for France.

Bash digested what Mary said as he pulled out his wineskin and took a long drink, offering it to Mary. He did it out of habit, always offering it to his companions; he was surprised when Mary accepted the offer and took a drink, returning it to him.

Once he had replaced his wineskin, Bash took Mary's hand and held it in his own. "Now listen," he told her, moving into her line of sight, to make sure she heard him out. "Francis has you. Why would he ever look elsewhere?" After everything they had been through with Tomas, Bash couldn't imagine Francis would even look at another woman now that he had Mary again.

"That's kind of you to say Bash, but your brother. He seems very fond of her," Mary said, attempting to convince Bash she had reason to worry.

"Mary, any man who had you to their own would be a fool to look at anyone else. I never would." The truth pouring from his lips before he knew what he was doing. He saw the moment his words sunk in for Mary, her eyes widening slightly, her mouth falling open. For a heat beat, both sat there, staring at each other in shock, neither spoke nor moved.

Finally Mary jumped up, running her hands down her skirts to straighten them out and looked at Bash. "Thank you Sebastian. You've been truly comforting." She told him, her words a little rushed. Bash jumped up, wanting to take hold of her arm and make her stay; though he knew it was a bad idea. Instead he bowed.

"I want you to be well, your Grace," he told her, repeating the words he had spoken after finding her dog.

Mary said nothing else; she only bowed her head in recognition, and walked off, moving briskly to the castle.

Once she was out of sight Bash smacked a palm to his head and fell back onto the bench, bringing his wineskin to his lips to pull every last drop from it.


End file.
